


Misaki’s New Year resolution

by chameleon_soul



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his New Year's resolution Misaki decides to finally tell Usagi that he loves him ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misaki’s New Year resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for this challenge: Pick 5 Bishounen and list what their New Years resolution might be. You can be as elaborate or as brief as you want. You can be funny or serious too. The challenge is to pick characters that you normally wouldn't or have not discussed much before.
> 
> I picked Misaki from Junjou Romantica as I normally wouldn’t write for this anime although I’m a fan of it.
> 
> Warning: yaoi
> 
> Second warning: This was my first fic for Junjou Romantica and I had only read up to volume nine so if something is OCC with a later volume, please excuse me.
> 
> Final warning: This one-shot holds some explicit sexual stuff so if you aren’t yet old enough, please don’t read any further. I don’t want to be held responsible by your parents for any emotional scarring. You have been warned!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica.

** Misaki’s New Year resolution **

Usagi glances surprised up at his brunet lover that is standing beside the couch and has just mumbled something not even the best translator experts of the country would be able to deceiver. The blush on the boy’s cheeks however gives Usagi a very good idea about what it is exactly his younger lover has mumbled and it makes him happy, even if he would have preferred to actually be able to hear those three words loud and clear. Well, maybe he still can. After all, if Misaki said it once...

 

Usagi’s hand snatches Misaki’s wrist and he pulls the boy on top of him.

 

“Say it again.”

 

Misaki’s blush intensifies under Usagi’s glance and he forcefully pushes himself off the older writer.

 

“No way! If you didn’t catch it the first time then that’s your own fault!” Misaki yells and he stomps away from Usagi, muttering under his breath something about perverted, older, gay men who manage to ruin special moments.

 

He doesn’t get far how ever as Usagi has gone after the brunet and grabs one of Misaki’s arms, whirling the boy around so he faces the writer again.

 

“What the hell! Let go of me, Usagi baka!” Misaki protests, trying to pull free.

 

Usagi pulls Misaki closer and envelopes him in an embrace. “Please,” he whispers a bit desperately in Misaki’s ear making the boy’s retreated blush start up again.

 

“Please, what?” Misaki asks, the sudden desperation in Usagi’s voice confusing the hell out of him. But that is Usagi for you. No matter how long he already knows the novelist writer, the man can still surprise the hell out of him.

 

“Please,” Usagi whispers, burying his nose into Misaki’s neck, nuzzling the younger boy there, “say it again. I have been waiting so long to hear those words. Please …”

 

Misaki’s blush intensifies. His right hand raises, baled into a fist, and he starts hitting Usagi on his shoulder.

 

“I told you, NO! Now let go of me! Let go, baka Usagi!” Misaki yells in irritation. Damn the man for trying to weasel those three words again out of his mouth. As if he is going to give in that easily.

 

“No,” Usagi answers stubbornly, starting to manoeuvre Misaki backwards.

 

Before Misaki knows what is happening, the back of his knees hit the couch and he tumbles backwards on it. Stunned he stays sprawled out like that for a few moments, but just as he regains his senses and decides it is best to make a hasty escape, Usagi is already hovering above him.

 

One of Usagi’s hands cups Misaki’s chin, the skin feeling raw against Misaki’s chin due to Usagi’s hands being raw due to the recent cold front that has come over the country.

 

Usagi leans in and nips at Misaki’s lips while his other hands sneaks to the boy’s zipper.

 

Misaki’s hands quickly shoot to his groin and he places them protectively over it.

 

“Idiot! Don’t start that now! I have to be at work in a few minutes!” Misaki yells irritated at Usagi.

 

Usagi smirks. “That’s more than enough time for what I have in mind.”

 

In the past Usagi would have told Misaki to just skip work then or that the boy didn’t need to work at all as he, Usagi, would buy the boy anything he wanted and much more. But over time he has come to learn and gradually accept that Misaki needs his work. The boy wants to be independent and feel like he is contributing and not just sponging off Usagi.

 

Usagi’s strong fingers deftly start to make work of removing Misaki’s hands so he can claim his desired prize.

 

“Of course, I may be persuaded to stop,” Usagi murmurs against Misaki’s neck as he alternates between nipping at the boy’s skin and lapping at it.

 

“Aahh,” Misaki breaths out, having lost the fight against Usagi’s fingers and feeling Usagi’s strong fingers kneading him through the material of his pair of trousers. “Ho … how?” he gasps out.

 

Usagi bits hard down on the side of Misaki’s neck, making the brunet underneath him yelp out in surprise. “Three words,” he answers after a few moments satisfied at the bruise that is starting to form on Misaki’s neck and will leave a nice mark there.

 

Usagi slips his hand inside Misaki’s underpants and starts stroking the boy, alternating between hard strokes and pulls on the boy’s cock.

 

“Uh?” Misaki asks, his mind already too far gone to grasp the meaning behind Usagi’s words.

 

“Say you love me.”

 

Misaki’s eyes snap back open. “What?!”

 

“Say you love me,” Usagi repeats, his face hovering just inches away from Misaki’s.

 

Misaki gulps at the intense look he receives from Usagi. “I-I-I-I don’t,” he stammers. “Now let go of me!” and he gives a weak push against Usagi’s chest.

 

“That’s not what you said just a few minutes ago,” Usagi laughs, his thumb brushing hard against the top of Misaki’s cock and enjoying the small yelp it elects from his younger lover.

 

“Damn it, Usagi! Just do it then!” Misaki yells out in frustration. Heat has built up in him and he needs release.

 

“You are so easy. Even after all this time you still come so easily,” Usagi smiles smugly earning him a glare of the young brunet. “But that is one of the things I love about you.” And Usagi dips his head down and kisses the lips of his startled lover.

 

Even after all this time with Usagi telling the boy every day that he loves him, hearing it still gives Misaki weird feelings. Before he always protested against the words, not wanting to hear them as he couldn’t believe them to be true but over time Misaki has come to learn to accept them. And he wants to believe them cause he needs Usagi more than he will ever admit. It is something he came to realize during all those times Usagi’s family tried to break them up.

 

Remembering some of those moments, fear of losing the novelist writer grips Misaki again and he desperately grabs hold of Usagi, pulling the older man closer.

 

“Misaki?” Usagi stops his ministrations, confused about the boy’s sudden desperation.

 

“Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me. I need you. I need you, Usagi” Misaki whispers against the older man’s skin.

 

Usagi’s hands slip around Misaki and he embraces the boy back. “I won’t. Didn’t I tell you before that if you would ever leave me, I would hunt you down and bring you back? You will never be able to get rid of me. You belong to me, Misaki. And I belong to you.”

 

One of Usagi’s hands gently moves up Misaki’s spine and traces along the boy’s jaw to come to cup Misaki’s chin so he can pull the boy’s face up a bit.

 

Startled, moistures eyes lock with Usagi’s eyes and Usagi smiles lovingly before he dips down and claims Misaki lips.

 

The kiss isn’t demanding, but slow and loving, Usagi pouring all his love for the younger boy into it.

 

Misaki’s hand move towards Usagi’s neck and tugs the writer closer, deepening the kiss and on his turn letting Usagi feel through the kiss just how much the older man means to him.

 

True he had decided as his New Year resolution that he would finally come clean with Usagi and tell the man he loved him, but not all love confessions are verbal. As far as he was concerned, this already counted as a good start.

 

THE END

 


End file.
